


Angel Tears

by Tsukiko_n



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiko_n/pseuds/Tsukiko_n
Summary: There was too much feelings when I wrote this. Forgive the sappy ending. Hopefully I can turn this more into a story. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Angel Tears

During the exchange program most of your time was spent with Simeon - lunches at school, quiet moments in the library, and sometimes he even walks you home to the House of Lamentation. Naturally you have developed feelings for the angel but little did you know that he feels the same. However he can't really reciprocate it back since he came to Devildom as an exchange student from the Celestial realm and nothing more. As an angel, he is attuned to your feelings that there are moments it washes over him like waves wash the shores - they come and go and yet always there. The exchange program is coming to an end, and as it approaches closer your sadness has been evident. Your sorrow pierces through his soul like a knife that slowly digs deeper. 

You finally confessed your feelings - how you developed a crush on him; the warm and fuzzy feeling he brings to your core; the butterflies in your tummy when he hugs you or holds your hand or when he falls asleep on your shoulder when its too quiet in the library. The worry when he's not around or has been called back to the Celestial realm and the sadness that it is now all coming to an end. He finally opened up his feelings about you too - how you light up a fire in him; and how he wished he has been more open about it. How you brought a new lease of life in his thousands of years of existence. And the sadness that he also feels that might eat him whole. 

By the time he finished, tears pooled his eyes and the moment they rolled down you sobbed like someone you loved just passed away. He hugged you so tightly and kissed your forehead. The comfort of being in his arms is what you needed at that moment. You lifted your head and kissed him on the lips. Before both of you realised comfort turned into intimacy - tangled in each other, passion shared even just for a night and finally the day has come to part ways. As you held each other tightly, goodbyes were said in the hope of still seeing each other.


End file.
